


Claudia Has A Good Day

by TSEAGHOESTS



Category: Off The Table
Genre: Comfort, Cottagecore, Happy, Other, claudia deserves this, illegal claudia fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSEAGHOESTS/pseuds/TSEAGHOESTS
Summary: Claudia is safe and happy.
Kudos: 1





	Claudia Has A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Gamemaster Helena cannot stop this.

Sunbeams shone gently through the green shutter windows of a little cyan hybrid's cottage. The light fell softly against her skin, rousing her from her heavy slumber. The smell of her lush, full garden of healthy flowers filled the room and she turned, looking groggily out the shabby window. The glass was pushed slightly open, letting the sounds of the happy forest outside leak in. She smiled, her fangs curling slightly. 

Claudia rolled out of bed, her hefty, calloused feet hitting the ground with a satisfying thump against the wooden floorboards. She stumbled over to her blue coated bathroom. There were little iron butterflies pinned to the wall, with her favorite shiny rocks twisted into the wiring. She liked those butterflies. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, smiling at herself in the mirror for a moment after drying her skin with a soft towel. She adjusted her robe, her chest bare, before her attention diverted. 

One of her little black cats hopped on the counter with a grunt, purring loudly. It must be time to feed the babies. Claudia smiled wider, giving the little creature a forehead kiss, careful of her large teeth. The cat followed her to the small little kitchen, where two other cats waited, meowing as soon as they saw their favorite person. The kitchen was a bit messy, and a bit shabby, but it was home. There were countless trinkets, mementos, and gifts strewn throughout the cottage. Shelves held photographs and paintings and dull daggers. Counters held jars with exotic substances gifted from friends. Claudia's tired eyes scanned every item, happy memories filling her. She's get to see her friends later today; that made her happy. 

Another shrill meow pulled her from her reverie, and with a chuckle she grabbed a jar full of fresh fish from her fridge, slopping out a healthy serving for her screaming hoard of tiny panthers. 

She sat idly at the counter, quietly humming as she hand-ground her coffee beans. She heated water, and poured the beans, sugar, and cream into her favorite mug. She drifted outside, smelling the coffee and the fresh grown flowers. It was spring, and it had been raining for a few days, so the ground was soft in some areas. The grass and each petal glistened with morning dew. Claudia took a deep breath...... 1 2 3..... and exhaled. 

All was calm, and safe, and peaceful. She felt happy. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
